Family Treasures
by vasagirl
Summary: Giotto and his little brother,Tsuna,had the perfect life in their eyes.But they didn't know that everything might come crashing at their feet,as their little world becomes invaded by forces out of their control.Will they ever find that happiness again?
1. Prologue

A/N: okay, so this is my first try at the KHR category. Actually it is my first try at writing ! so please be gentle with Criticism is welcome also, as I'm a starting writer and in need of guidance whenever possible.

also this story is absolutely **NOT SLASH**. and also **SPOILERS ALERT** there might be a little spoilers from the manga, specially the last chapters, but not a lot. Also, this story's idea was taken from _Devil Miharu's_ **Ricordi Di Te. **That story has really inspired me to write one of my own. anyways...enough with the ramblings of this author and let's get this show on the rode...

* * *

Prologue

Sawada Giotto raked a hand through his hair, making it stand more on end than it usually was. At the age of 16 with his blonde hair and astonishingly beautiful sky-blue eyes, he was every girl's dream guy.

Giotto sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time on his way from school. It had been a rough day at school today. Bullies, it seemed, had been gaining in numbers. It was his job as the head of the disciplinary committee to, well, discipline them, and it seemed to be getting harder and harder to catch them at it. Either they, being the members of the disciplinary committee, would arrive too late to catch those bullies at the act, or those who were bullied being too scared to admit the culprit, sometimes both. It was irritating, not to mention frustrating and it was starting to heavily grate on his nerves.

He shook himself from his thoughts and realized with a start that he had arrived in front of his house, with the sign proclaiming it the Sawada residence gleaming brightly. His mother must have gotten a hold of it; sometimes she would get the strange urge to clean everything till it shined brightly, even the littlest of things. He snorted at the last thought, he really would miss his mother dearly and her odd quirks when he moved from the house and into the town to attend University.

He opened the door of his house and just as he was taking off his shoes, a brown bundle came crashing at him with a cry of ''Nii-san!". He fell down to the floor with an 'oomph' sound.

"Tsuna!''.

His remaining words died on his lips as his little brother gave him a bright, toothy smile.

''Welcome home Nii-san!''

He smiled down at Tsuna and ruffled his hair in response. With brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes, Sawada Tsunayoshi looked nearly exactly the same as his older brother Giotto.

''What have you been up to while I had been to school? I hope you didn't give mom too much trouble did you?''

He asked his little brother as he hefted him up on his back, deciding to give him a piggy ride on their way to the kitchen where, he was sure, his mother and father where-abouts. At five years old little Tsuna was quite the trouble maker.

Just the other day he was given a brand new crayon colours and his mother had left him for only ten minutes in the play room. When she came back, she had found the whole room's wall decorated in colourful scribblings, clearly made by a child, and not a single crayon colour left in its containing carton.

Giotto shook his head with exasperation, and sometimes, wonder, at some of the adventures little Tsuna started telling him on their way to the kitchen. How could he get in some of these situations completely bewildered both his parents and Giotto.

''I'm home!''

He called out, as he entered the kitchen to find both his parents sitting at the kitchen table as he had predicted.

''Welcome home son'' His father, Iemitsu, boomed with a warm smile directed at his older son. With his short blonde hair that he obviously gifted his older son with. While his mother- Nana- with her brown hair, which she obviously had given to Tsuna, replied more calmly, but not with any less warmth than his father's booming voice,'' Giotto dear ! welcome home! How was school today?''

He started to reply to his mother's question when a tug at his hair drew his attention to his little brother.

''Nii-san, I wanna play outside!''

He was reluctant at first, but one look at his brother's puppy-dog eyes solved his dilemma immediately. He could never say no when his little brother gave him those eyes!

''Alright Tsuna, we can go outside and if you were a good kid, I might even take you out to get candies!''

His brother's squeal of delight was his only answer as he scooped him up in his arms and started to tickle him mercilessly.

''Okay, okay Nii-san! I'll be good! 'Promise!''.

Laughter was the only thing left in their wake as they headed towards the front door of the house.

Nana and Iemitsu shared an amused glance at their sons' behavior and had one thought running through their heads.

Their little son, Tsuna, sure had Giotto _wrapped_ around his little thumb.

They never thought that their happiness was not meant to last.

* * *

A/N: phew...even though that was only four pages...it was really difficult to write with so many ideas running through one's head...anyhow...hope I did a decent job and I hope you wonderful readers will find the time to review and tell me how I did :D

till the next chapter... see ya

V.G


	2. Chapter 1: when disaster lurks

A/N: phew! finally I was able to get this chappi out! that was tough!

I just wanted to thank all those who took the time to review and lift my mood exceptionally high! so..thanks to.._animebaka14, LilyMoonstone, Breathless02, Mel-chama and Gin Nanashi._ and a **BIG **thank you to all of you who put my story on your favorite/alert lists! I wasbaffaled by the response that this story got ! I had nearly 200 hits ! for a measly small chappi like that one! I love all of you ! Arrigatou! (I think it's written like that...)

anyhoo enough with the ramblings of this author and let's get the show on the rode...

and oh...one final **NOTE: **Time skip in this chapter…Just so you know Giotto will be 21 from now on and Tsuna is 10.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_5 years later…_

Tsuna sighed as he gazed out of the classroom's window. He really missed his older brother smething terrible. Even though it had been a couple of years since his brother went to college and he should have been used his absence by now, he wasn't. It was no fault of his brother though.

Giotto always took the time out of his busy college schedule to call him and update him on his progress. He also had told him about how proud he was of him. Giotto would always try to visit him and his parents on weekends whenever he could spare the time for it.

Tsuna gave a wide smile at the last thought. Tomorrow the weekend would start and his brother would, hopefully, be able to make it, and his mother would cook that special meal she always makes in honor of his brother's visit. Tsuna's mouth began watering at the mere thought of his mother's wonderful cooking.

Tsuna frowned as he remembered his brother's words on the phone last night.

_***Flashback***_

_They had been laughing about Tsuna's tale about their mother's visit to school, as it had been the Parent Participation Day, when Giotto's voice suddenly turned serious._

_''Listen, Tsuna. There's something important I need to tell you come tomorrow, in fact I need to tell it to Mother and Father as well."_

_Tsuna frowned at his brother's sudden serious tone, ''what is it Nii-san? You know you can tell me anything right?"_

_His brother's voice came a bit strained, even to his own ears, ''I…of course I know I can count on you for anything Tsuna…it's just….I…. look, I'll just tell you all about it tomorrow or the day after at the latest…alright?''_

_''Okay Nii-san, I'll wait till tomorrow.'' Tsuna replied to his obviously worried brother._

_***End of Flashback***_

Tsuna started doodling on his note-book as he started thinking about the possible reason for his brother's odd behavior.

_'Could it be…but…no…then again he was really shocked at what had happened himself…maybe…'_

Tsuna thought to himself as he remembered that day like it was just yesterday. He had been seven years old when it had happened and his brother, Giotto, had been eighteen years old, just before he had gone to college.

_***Flashback***_

_Little Tsuna wandered through their house in search of his older brother. Their parents had decided that just one honeymoon wasn't enough and that they needed another one. So they had packed their luggage and went off to Italy. They had left Giotto in charge of the house and his little brother, saying that since he was old enough to enter college soon then he was responsible enough to be able to mange those tasks._

_''I wonder where Nii-san is.'' Seven years old Tsuna asked himself. He had to show his brother the figure he made from toy-clay his dad had given him before he had left to his honeymoon!_

_He entered the kitchen and saw that it was completely empty. 'My Nii-san isn't here either!' Tsuna thought to himself. Then he remembered the door bell ringing a while before. 'Oh he might still be with his friends outside!' And so Tsuna immediately turned on his heels and he headed towards the front door._

_As he was nearing the front door, he heard loud voices coming from outside. Little Tsuna's steps faltered as he opened the front door to the scene of his brother being held back by two boys who were double his brother's size and another, who had a haughty look about him and two other boys standing behind him who were also giant sized. The boy who was standing in front of his brother was shaking a finger in front of Giotto's face._

_Tsuna frowned and he thought,_

_'They don't look like friends to me.'_

_Tsuna heard his brother say, ''I'll never give what you want Tozaru, so you and your petty gang can run away like the moronic cowards you are!''_

_The boy looked enraged at Giotto's words and faster than his brother could react, he was hit with a fist directed at his nose. The hit was so hard that Giotto had to spit blood from his mouth. Tsuna suddenly couldn't take it and yelled for his brother._

_''Nii-san!''_

_His call alerted the group to his presence. All of a sudden, all attention shifted to Tsuna's little form outside the door-step._

_The boy who stood in front of his brother, Tozaru, started chuckling ominously and said to his brother, ''Well if we can't get it out of you, I'm sure your little brother might help us _persuade _you a bit'' Tozaru stressed his last words with a sinister smile, and immediately his brother gazed at him with panic-filled eyes as Tozaru ordered his remaining minions, ''Get that kid!''_

_''Tsuna! Get inside the house right now!''_

_Even his brother's distraught yell couldn't shake Tsuna out of his frozen state._

_'Those boys were huge!' was the only thought running through Tsuna's head._

_Hands grabbed his shoulder roughly as he was holed behind the boys towards their leader whose spidery hands sent shivers all over Tsuna's body._

_''Now Giotto, I'm going to be blunt with you because frankly, I'm tired of playing games.'' Tozaru started telling his brother, ''Are you going to give us what we came here for or are you going to let your little brother get hurt?"_

_Giotto started struggling wildly with his captors in hopes of being able to slip from their iron-like hold, but luck wasn't with him, as his captors didn't even as much as twitch in response to his wild thrashing._

_''You Bastard! You better let my brother go this instant or I…"_

_"Or what." Tozaru interrupted Giotto with a vicious sneer, "You are absolutely in no position to issue threats here, or did you forget about this little fresh piece of meat I have.'' Tozaru laughed cruelly as he shook Tsuna to emphasize his point._

_As only insults came streaming out of Giotto's mouth, Tozaru started getting tired of it, and suddenly, he had had enough. He reached down and turning the little boy to face him, he back-handed the boy across his face. The resounding cry tore at Giotto's heart._

_Little Tsuna cried out in pain and clutched at his abused cheek, immediately, blood started dipping from his cheek, as Tozaru was wearing a ring on his finger, it had cut Tsuna's cheek something terrible._

_''Tsuna!''_

_As Tozaru heard the crack in Giotto's voice, he immediately turned Tsuna towards his older brother's. 'To make a more severe impression.' He thought as he began to laugh maliciously._

_Giotto's cry of rage would have chilled anyone who could have heard it. He started cursing Tozaru and his gang with words that would have made anyone blush to their roots, but he, soon enough, abandoned that method as he tried to comfort his brother._

_''It's alright Tsuna, everything is going to be alright, okay little brother,'' Giotto started talking to Tsuna in, what he hoped, a reassuring voice. As crystal tears started streaming down from Tsuna's chocolate-brown eyes, Giotto could literally feel his heart breaking into thousand pieces._

_He swallowed the lump in his throat and continued in as much calm as he could muster, ''Tsu-kun'' he started, hoping that his mother's way of calling Tsuna's name would get his brother's attention. ''Listen to me; I'm going to get us out of here. Look into my eyes little brother, have I ever lied to you before?''_

_Little Tsuna hiccupped as he shook his head in answer to his brother's question. Giotto sighed in relief, at least his brother was listening to him._

_He tried to maintain the eye contact with his brother as long as possible, but as he tried to utter other words of comfort, he was again interrupted rudely with a snort from Tozaru. ''Oh please, spare me from the drama!''_

_The death glare that Giotto directed at Tozaru would have made the bravest man shiver in fear, but Tozaru, being the arrogant man that he was, merely shrugged in carelessness._

_''I'm tired of this useless exchange.'' Tozaru suddenly proclaimed, as he took a gun, that had several designs all over it, out of his pocket. ''Play time is over Giotto. You know what this is and what it contains. Now, hand _it_ over!''_

_Giotto stiffened as he caught sight of the gun in Tozaru's hands. Oh he definitely knew what that _gun_ was and what it was capable of._

_He couldn't possibly hand _it_ over to those people; they would certainly abuse it and use it in the most horrible of ways. On the other hand, if he didn't hand it, his brother would take the brunt of Tozaru's rage and he couldn't even imagine that happening. He knew with absolute certainty that whatever that guy decided to do next, it would be _very_ horrible._

_It seemed that he must have taken too long to answer as Tozaru threw Tsuna at one of the minions who were standing beside him and spat out, '' Too late.''_

_Tozaru's hands closed around the hilt of the gun and started pulling the trigger. Just as he begun to do that, Giotto saw red._

_Time seemed to slow down as, out of nowhere, flames suddenly shot from Giotto's hands and surrounded Tozaru's gun. The gun flew from Tozaru's hands with the strength of the flames that hit it._

_Tozaru held his burnt hand close to his chest as he looked at Giotto with eyes wide with fear and growing horror._

_With flames shooting out of Giotto's forehead and shooting also, out of both of his hands that were clenched in a tight fist, the flames the literally lit his blond hair and made feel like it was also on fire, and the orange eyes that -only minutes before- were filled with fear, were now filled with cold determination. Giotto truly made a frightening image._

_Tozaru watched as Giotto turned in surprising speed and punched one of the goons holding him, sending the minion flying in the air and landing on the ground with a sickening _crack_. Giotto then turned with the same frightening speed and kicked the remaining guy who was gaping stupidly at him. He flew in the air, in a manner similar to his previous companion, and landed on top of his companion's fallen body._

_Tozaru felt a shiver course through his body as those cold, glaring, orange eyes fixed on his._

_''W-we d-don't want any tro-trouble'' Tozaru managed to stutter out as he gazed in fear towards Giotto's imposing figure._

_''Let him go.'' Was the only hissed response that Tozaru received._

_The remaining goons immediately pushed Tsuna's little body away from them and threw him in the ground. Tsuna curled himself in a tight ball and started sobbing his poor little heart out._

_Tozaru took his chance while Giotto was distracted with his brother and quickly turned on his heels and ran with as much as he could muster. The goons were staring stupidly at their leader's retreating back till they snapped out of it and, collecting their fallen companion's bodies, also running away in their leader's wake._

_Giotto didn't even spare a glance to the goons' retreating backs and immediately crouched down near his brother's quivering body on the ground._

_As soon as he touched his little brother's arm, Tsuna gave a terrified wail. Giotto flinched at his brother's reaction to him, but shook off the hurt that hit him and continued to reassure Tsuna as much as he could._

_''Shhhh Tsu-kun, it's alright. Everything is alright little brother. They're gone now.''_

_After many tries, he was finally able to uncurl his little brother from the fatal position that he was in. Tsuna lurched himself in his brother's arm with a high wail of ''Nii-san!''_

_Giotto immediately encircled his arms around Tsuna and drew him in for a tight hug and allowed him to cry his little her out on his shirt. The flames that were covering him only moments before were now gone, Giotto noted absently._

_''It's alright Tsu-kun. They're gone now. You are alright. No one is going to hurt you know.''_

_'Yes, no one is _ever_ going to hurt his little brother again'_

_Giotto thought to himself. Promising himself now and then that he'll never let that anguished look _ever_ cross his little brother's face again. _Never.

_***End of flashback***_

Tsuna frowned to himself. His brother had never told what was the thing that those men had been looking for, and he had never asked either.

Tsuna shook himself out of his thoughts and looked towards the clock on the wall of the classand started counting the mntues till the class ended.

_'Three minutes…' Tsuna thought, 'Two minutes…..one….and…'_

Just then, the bell rang announcing the end of the class and also, the end of the last school day before the weekend.

Grabbing his book, notebook and, shoving them in his back-pack hastily, Tsuna hurried out of the class and the school.

Tsuna stopped just outside of the school and took a huge breath of air, smelling the slight drizzle that was in the air, and slowly letting it out. The sky was cloudy, the only remaining evidence of the rain that had only come down that morning. He hoped that he would find his brother at home by the time he arrived there. Giving a huge grin at the last thought, Tsuna quickened his pace once more and headed towards his house.

Several minutes later, Tsuna was pushing the gate of his house, noting absently that the sign that proudly proclaimed their house the _Sawada residence, _was starting to catch some dirt, from this morning's slight storm.

_'Odd…'_

Tsuna continued towards the front door and, just as he was getting ready to put in the key, he noticed that the door was slightly ajar.

_'How….strange…'_

Tsuna knew that his father never left the door open before because he had a insane paranoia about thieves. He was always lecturing his mom about it and both, his brother and him about it.

Tsuna shrugged it off and thought that maybe his father hadn't been home and had been called to an urgent matter like was prone to happen on occasions.

He pushed the door open and, dropping his back-pack by the door, called out in the house, ''I'm home!''

He then bent down to untie his shoes and then stood back up again, expecting to see his mother's smiling face heading towards him, who had always made sure to give him a welcoming hug whenever he came back from school- he thought that it was her way with dealing with his brother's absence after he had gone to college- but instead, finding the corridor in front of him empty. No one was there to greet him after his return from school.

Tsuna started to shrug it off as a coincident and that she must be upstairs and hadn't heard him, when his brother's voice floated in through his head, _'Once is happenstance. Twice is coincidence. Three times is enemy action.' *_

Immediately he was on guard, first, the house's sign, the door being ajar and no-one greeting him on his return from school, plus, the house was eerie silent. Their house had never been a quiet one. _Never_.

He started heading slowly towards the kitchen, hoping that this was all the work his over-active imagination and that, anytime now, he'll open the kitchen door and find his mother making dinner like the usual and his father, sitting in the kitchen's table, reading today's newspaper and complaining to his mother about one thing or another.

The kitchen door creaked ominously as he pushed it open.

Tsuna frowned suspiciously as he saw that the kitchen was in complete disarray!

_'Holy cow…'_

Thought Tsuna to himself, as he moved in further inside the kitchen. An odd shape drew his attention to the floor near the kitchen's table.

He moved in nearer to investigate the presence of the odd shape; but as he rounded the kitchen table, he stopped in shock.

There, lying on the floor was both his father's and his mother's bodies. Both lying next to each other, and it would have looked like they were both peacefully sleeping, if it weren't the fact that their eyes were staring blankly at the ceiling, forever frozen with horror.

_'Mom….and dad…are dead…'_ Tsuna's brain had apparently shut down because he couldn't even process that simple thought.

Suddenly, everything snapped in place, and he fell to the ground with a gut crunching sop and starting howling in pain at what his eyes were supplying him with, but his brain still refusing to believe it.

_'Mom and dad can't be dead…they just can't!'_

He reached over to try and shake his mother awake, that's right! She was just sleeping!

_'M-mom…mom come on w-wake up…'_ Tsuna started saying to his mother, _'M-mom…p-please wake up…d-don't you w-want to see N-nii-san…_'

But his mother didn't even twitch in response. Then he started doing the same thing to his father, but he wouldn't wake up either. Tsuna watched their dull and lifeless eyes staring at him as he bent over them and kept chanting over and over again.

_'Wake up…please wake up…'_

He was so consumed in his anguish that he didn't even notice the footsteps that were headed towards him.

* * *

* I took this from_ Auric Goldfinger quotes._

aww...poor Tsuna...I really didn't mean to hurt him that much, but this is how my muse demande it to be written *cackles evilly*

and, dear me, I can't believe that I have put a cliffhanger on the first chapter! - not counting the prologue !- mwahahaha

and **NOTE: **it has recently come to attention that Giotto's eye color is actually blue. and turn orange when in hyper-mode...excuse my mistake and note that i've gone back and fixed it! gomenassai...( again...it's how i think it's written...)

anyhoo...REVIEW! and tell me what you think...i'd love to hear all your feedback!

V.G

signing off...


End file.
